Dusk to Dawn
by MissLadyDemon
Summary: The Demons strive to live in the world as humans hunt them and train the captured demons in nothing more than lifeless puppets. Gilbert is an rare Albino demon captured by the demon hunter Ludwig. Can Gilbert escape or be trained and sold off to the King and what are these feelings he's growing for the human Ludwig?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Ivan tilted the head back and forth trying to see if there was any light int those eyes. Instead he just found the dull broken eyes staring back. The demon in front of him made no move as he continued for a minute more before letting go and the demon hung his head.

"Well? What do you think Ivan?" Alfred said as he looked over from where he was leaning back against the wall.

"I doubt you'll be able to save this one Alfred. He's broken. A loyal dog to the humans."

Pushing himself of the wall Alfred walked over to Ivan and the other demon who was still sitting on the floor, legs sprawled out under him.

"Just to one. And he's dead. I killed the human myself." Alfred growled softly. "I'll take him to Arthur and see if he can heal his mind."

Ivan snorted. "Arthur can't heal them all the way. Remember last time? The demon was so panicked he died of a heart attack."

"We can let the humans win." Alfred helped up the other. "Come with me and we'll get you fixed up."

"Alfred, I'm going to see if I can find anyone else."

"Hey! Bring back any demons you see that are slaves."

"More broken things to have around." Ivan growled.

* * *

Looking up from his drink Ludwig heard someone screaming. But he knew what kind of scream it was since it was mixed with hisses and growls. Another demon? That was the third one this night. Standing he picked up sword and his bag and walked towards the trap he had set up.

When he got there he could see the demon trashing around trying to free itself. Sighing he walked up to it and paused. What a rare sight. This demon had white wings, white hair and pale skin. An Albino demon would fetch a hefty price if sold to the king who happened to be wanting one.

Suddenly red eyes zeroed in on him. So the demon finally smelt his scent. The demon hissed and continued to try and break free. Ludwig sighed and reached for the base of his trap and starts to pull at the loops making the rope cage tightening and soon the demon retreated his wings into his markings and was curled up in a ball form the bindings being so tight and each breath the albino took could be seen as the ropes moved.

Dragging the new catch back to his camp Ludwig let go of it by the fire and headed to his hunting wagon. Looking into it he pulled out some bindings, small ropes, a collar, chains, and few little bottles. Walking back he could see that the demon had tried to roll away but only made it so far.

"Don't even try."

Red eyes glared holes at him as Ludwig simply looked back and then took one of the small vials out poured some of it onto a rag. Pressing it to the demons face and he had to hold the demon down a little as he struggled but soon the body went limp. Pulling back the cloth he took out a knife and undid the knot that keep the rope net so tight on the demon and then tosses it aside for later.

Taking out the second he propped the demon up in his arms and pressed it to the lips making him drink the whole thing. This was to keep him drugged. Once that was done he searched the body for weapons and the ones he did find he removed. Next he cut off the clothing and threw it into the fire until nothing was left and then reached into his pack and dressed the demon in a simple long shirt that had no pockets.

Rolling over the out cold demon he tied the arms behind it's back. Added the collar with the chain around the neck until it fit perfect. Cuffed the ankles and tied rope around the knees. Looking at the nails he saw they were points so he got out his knife and cut them smaller.

Next Ludwig stood and picked up the drugged demon and places him in the wagon in a cage where two other demons were also drugged and locked it. He would think he had done very well for the night. Three demons. Covering them with a large sheet he sat back at his spot by the fire and waited for more to come.

When the morning came Ludwig packed up his hunting wagon and got up ushering the horses onward back to his home. The ride was mostly quite aside from the small sounds of hissing and growling in the back. Looking back he saw the three of them moving around trying to get free but Ludwig didn't worry since he had given them another dose of the drug before they had woken up.

As he got closer to the city he guesses they figured out what was going to happen because they started struggling more. The ride into town was met with few people at this early hour and soon he made it too his home. Once there servants came out to take the horses to the stables to rest and brought two more out to lead the cage into a large room.

"Ludwig, I was wondering where you were!"

"Calm down Roderick, I was out demon hunting."

The man with brown hair had his hands on hi hips and was tapping his foot on the floor and had a frown on his face. One of which Ludwig knew he would end up paying for. They two of them were marriage but not by their choice. Their parents had arranged it long ago when they were young and since their blood had royal blood they had no choice. That was about six years ago and they had learned to live with each other.

However Ludwig wished there was such thing as a divorce in the Kingdom at times but there wasn't so he had a nagging wife who had nothing to do other then play the piano and go with him to the balls and parties when summoned.

Roderick was pretty much bored.

"And form the sound of it you caught some."

"Three. Come see."

Arms folded he followed Ludwig to the cage and waited. The taller one pulled off the sheet hiding the demons and soon he was looking at three demons. Well that was good. Now they could sell them and maybe do something he liked. Blinking he looked at the one in the middle.

"An albino? I thought they were all gone."

"So did I. The King will want this one. I have to get them trained first before selling them of course and once that's done we should do something."

"Yes. I tire of this place."

"That's because you don't do anything…" Ludwig mumbled.

"What was that?!"

"We should do something fun."

"Nice save."

The two humans looked at the albino that spoke. He was glaring at them with cold eyes as if seeing which of their necks he should snap first. Ludwig didn't look surprised at all. Roderick frowned more and looked at Ludwig that clearly said 'Do something about it.'

Sighing Ludwig walked over to the cage. "What's your name?"

"Like hell I'm telling you."

"You either tell me or we give you one." Roderick said.

"Screw you, bitch I ain't telling you my name."

"Ludwig!"

"Don't worry. He'll lose that attitude soon."

* * *

Ivan flew over the forest looking for missing demons. The humans were getting bolder. Scanning the place he spotted what looked like a trap and a demon heading right to it. The small demon was snatched up and started struggling. Swooping down he grabbed the rope net and flew back up cutting it up and free the demon.

After the little one thanked him they parted ways. Ivan was worried. So many demons were getting captured since the humans made it a sport. Seeing the Kingdom up a head he spot Alfred dressed as a human. His friend knew how to hid his demon features so well that they passed him off as a traveling salesman who came to town now and then.

Hiding up in a tall tower he watched the male demon walk around talking and chatting like he was their friend for a few hours before heading to the sells block. The place where people bought demons and used them as pets or sex slaves.

Either way it was disgusting. Alfred stood there watching as they brought up demons that were broken and lifeless onto the stage and soon the bids started. It made him sick but at one moment his stomach lurched.

Ivan ears picked up as Alfred started bidding. What was he doing?! In shock he watched as Alfred continued to outbid anyone who raised and soon a demon was sold to him. Alfred wasted no time taking the demon and fleeing as fast as he could. Ivan growled and swooped down in front of him.

"What are you doing?!"

"Buying my brother back!"

Pretty much slapped in the face Ivan looked at the demon with dulled out violet eyes. That right… Alfred had a twin brother that had been missing for about ten years when they twins had been of the age fifteen and no one had seen the other demon since.

"I'm sorry."

"I need to get him to Arthur. Can you please…. Please take him there?" Alfred's voice broke slightly. "I have to stay here…"

"Da of course." Ivan side picking up the smaller twin demon.

Alfred nuzzled his brother's forehead. "Be safe Mattie."

Taking off Ivan flew back. He knew Arthur could only heal so much of a demon and the rest was left up to the demon. After flying for a while he landed in the forest and took the secret rout to the underground cave and continued until he came to five tunnels. Taking the second one on the right he went down there and then took a left to a wall and pushed the hidden door open.

Inside where demons laying on beds, most of them tied to the beds to keep them from wandering off and getting lost. A smaller demon was leaning over one running his hands a few inches over a demons head a light glow under his hands.

"Arthur."

The green eyed demon looked up. "Another one, Ivan? Set him over there on an empty bed. I'll be done in a moment."

"This one's different. He's Alfred's twin."

There was a pause and Arthur looked up. "His lost brother? Bring him over here and set him on the table! He's been missing for ten years then there is little chance of him being able to ever fully heal. Let me get done here."

Nodding Ivan laid the blond down on the bed and began to take off the clothing and looking at him for a moment. The poor thing was dirty. Picking up a wet rag he washed the smiling one before putting some clothes on him and laying him back down.

Arthur finished with the other demon and rushed over and started to place his hands over the other demons head and started to try and heal his mind.

"What do you think?"

"I think I need help. We don't have enough healer demons here Ivan and … and I'm tired. My powers draining and with little rest I can't help them as well as I should be able to."

Ivan nodded. "I will send word for more healers. Meanwhile you just take it slow until they arrive. I'll be back soon."

"Ivan!"

"What?"

"That's it? You're just going to leave?"

"I will return in about two hours."

"Bring back healers."

"Da."

* * *

Gilbert hissed angrily as he was tied face down on a table his arms still tied behind his back and they hurt like hell. The heavy chains and drugs kept him under control. A leather gag was forced into his mouth and tied behind his head. Glaring as the man who captured him, Ludwig, was putting on gloves before stoking the fire.

Someone was pulling at his clothes up revile his back growling as someone poke his wing markings he looked back with his eyes to see a man there. He was poking the markings and Gilbert let his wing spread free knocking the man over before pulling them back in.

"You little shit!"

"Calm down Carlos."(It's Cuba) Ludwig said as he heard the Albino demon muffling laugh.

Standing Carlos grumbled and walked over to the fire and started to stoke it more. Something poke him and he turned to see the Albino trying to tug the keys away with its tail. Slapping away he grabbed the white tail earning a pained hiss.

Ties the tail to one of the pale legs he went back to stroking it as Ludwig out a branding club and looked it over. Taking it over he made sure the demon had seen it but the albino gave it a questioning look and followed it with his eyes.

Putting the brand end into the fire the let it sit there as Ludwig walked back to wash back for a second before drying it and tapping the markings. If he was right then if he stroked the little lines right between the wing marks and soon purring came from the demon as it relaxed.

"What the hell?" Carlos said. "What did you do?"

"Every demon has a sensitive spot right here between the markings. The demon can be in in a furious rage but if you rub right here even the most powerful demon will purr. See how relaxed he is? Now this part of the skin we leave untouched. The marks here are our target. The branding poker should be hot enough by now. Bring it."

Gilbert purred happily as the spot was rubbed. Mind complete gone form his current situation until the hands moved suddenly replaced with searing pain. Muffled screams filled the air as his struggled as fire burned into his skin and the smell of burning flesh hit his nose and it sickened him to know it was his.

Pulling it away Ludwig quickly applied the cream to the burnt skin to sooth the burn and quickly they untied the demon pulling him up and moved him to another part of the room. And laying him back down on his stomach. Ludwig reached down and rubbed the skin under the cream right into the middle and despite from the purrs he knew that the demon was crying.

After all a demon without their wings were as good a dead.

* * *

Alfred held his brother close to him wings wrapped around him trying to keep the world out. Ivan waited as Alfred continued to shield his brother and talked to him softy. They had to leave soon to find some healers and bring them back here. Nuzzling him once more before pulling away and covering him.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." Alfred said as he pulled in his wings.

They walked out into the forest before taking off into the night to find the ones they needed. As always they warned or free demons who needed it and continued until they reached the place that often drew in healers.

They spotted three demons there and called to them. After a while they convinced them to come back with them. On their way back to the place Alfred strayed off in search of a meal and Ivan left him. Anyway Alfred was more then capable of thanking care of himself.

Once back in the hidden place he introduced they demons to Arthur who looked relived and just let himself slide to the floor where he was exhausted. The other healers started to use their magic to start healing them and Ivan scoop up Arthur and carried him to where the bed where and laid him down.

The green eye demon was already a sleep. Heading back out Ivan figured he might as well go hunting with Alfred. After all these demons need to be fed. Catching up to his friend and comrade they hunting for a while catching about five deer. Roping them up they took it back to their hide out and started to pull the skin off.

Most of the demons couldn't fed themselves. Most of the human owners had been cruel enough to have their teeth pulled out and when they grew new teeth those were also removed. Alfred tore off a piece of skin from a deer and chew it before swallowing. It was enough to keep his own hunger away.

Biting into the still warm flesh he chew it a few times before leaning over and presses his lips to Matthew and pushed the food in. His brother swallowed it and Alfred continued until the other refused to take in anymore food.

Moving to the next demon he repeated this like he did every night until all the demons where fed and the ones with teeth could chew it slowly if it was chomped into a few pieces. Once they were fed and he left and went to eat with Ivan. They fed before laying down to rest. They had been friends for over five years and had been hunting and saving demons since.

Some has asked if they were mates but they had never thought of each other in that way. Nor had they slept together. They simply had gotten used to being with each other and working alongside each other.

Something fell around him and Alfred sighed letting Ivan wrap his wings around him. Ivan had a mate who had been captured and no one had ever seen him again. It was the one and only time he had seen Ivan cry. Seen this great demon in so much pain. It was no secret Ivan missed his mate dearly and was often looking for him.

* * *

Gilbert screamed louder as he struggled to get free. Right now he was in a room of the that had a soft carpet arms still tied behind his back and his legs were bound. On his neck was the collar on his neck with a chain on it.

"You are so loud."

"You! I will kill you and your mate!"

"Please, we are not animals." Roderick said sitting on a chair and taking out a book to read. "Ludwig will back here soon."

Hissing Gilbert yanked at the restraints screaming. "What did you do with the others!"

"The others are done with their training and have been sold. I think Ludwig likes you. He's having fun watching your reactions."

"I'll kill you both!"

The door opened and in walked the human and Gilbert growled deeply. The man walked over to his wife and handed him something in what looked like a necklace box. Gilbert hissed lowly as the blond came up to him and yanked him up Holding his head tightly hissing as the other human came towards him holding open the box and showed it to him.

Jolting in relizingation that it was a collar with his name one it. It was a red one made with fine silk around it but he knew under there was something strong enough to keep him from taking it off. His name was there is bright diamonds.

"Don't you put that one me!" Gilbert screeched struggling.

"You should be grateful. The King had this made just for you." Roderick said as he fastened it to the demon's neck.

"Get it off..."

"Calm down." Ludwig said laying the demon down and the demon trashed as best he could in the restraints. "Tomorrow we will take you to the King. If he likes you enough we'll sped up the training."

"I belong to no one! No one! Let me go! Untie me! Let me go! Let me out of here!"

Above the home Alfred was flying over and heard the screams and gliding over the house slowly deciding down to see what was going on.

* * *

**Demon vs Human. **


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred peeked into the window carefully. His eyes locked on the albino demon who was thrashing around trying to take off a collar. Growling softly Alfred used one of his clawed nails to pick at the lock. As he didn't he was suddenly thrown into shot and was forced to take off when a human with light blue eyes.

Shooting up straight into the air Alfred hissed. He knew who it was. One of the most famous demon hunters know in the world.

"Ludwig Beilsmdit!"

"Alfred F. Jones!"

So this man has heard of him. Alfred knew better then to take on a demon hunter in his home flying above the clouds he flew over them going the wrong way and then back. It would take a few hours before he could get home and get Ivan to help him.

* * *

Gilbert weakly fought against the ones holding him down as they washed him. That hunter had given him a dosage of some kind of drug and he couldn't do anything. He was limp as they washed him and forced his mouth open to brush his teeth roughly an then pulled him out and dried him and dressed him in clothing he thought was extremely soft.

The last thing he remember was getting a hold more of his senses and realized he was in a cage again. And moving?

"Where…" Was the only word that came out.

He didn't have to wait long because the carriage stopped and he was gathered form the cage and carried and set on what he swore was a giant pillow. No. it was a giant pillow and carried in like some kind of object. Soon he was set down and everything spun and his eyes blurry as he heard people talking and mumbling.

Soon he felt his vision clearing. He saw the King on the throne looking at him. For a second the drugs kept him fogged up enough to wonder what the hell he was here for before remembering. When the King stood and came closer Gilbert tried to move off the pillow but Ludwig simple placed him back onto the thing and he tried again the other way but it didn't happen.

The King was looking him over. Gilbert looked at him through the moving fog and growled softly as the man grabbed his chin.

"I did want an albino. I wanted the rare blue eyed Albino. Not one with red eyes."

"Those ones are harder to find, your majesty. I can look but I can't guaranteed anything."

"See that you do. You can take this one back."

Gilbert thought about biting the man's hand and almost did when the skin on his back was rubbed causing him to purr. The next thing he knew he was back in the cage. Damn that spot between the wings!

* * *

Arthur hissed wildly at the humans as they creped closer to him with torches. They had taken him by surprise and he had ended up against a stone rock and the tress were too thick to break through. They got closer calling him names and threatening him with the fire by swinging them at him.

Growling his pupils in his eyes slits, teeth bared as he backed up further. Arthur cursed his weaken state thanks to all the powers and energy he had to use to heal other demons. One of them got closer and swung the flames at him more making him press up against the stone more letting out a loud angry growl at them.

Suddenly someone broke through the crowed. "Wait! Back up, back up this instant!"

Arthur had no idea who the man was but the second he saw the fine clothing and the scent of the rich fragrances from the man he could tell this one had a higher rank the normal humans. He told the crowd to back down and a new fight broke out about the human… saying that demons weren't bad?

Still not moving he listened in more. The man talked about demons being just like dogs which ticked him off but then he heard what else the man was saying. That demons needed to be approached in a friendly manner and then bond with their masters? This guys was mad! No demon wants to be owned! Well, unless their mate owned them but that was different.

"I will show you that demons can be caught without violence!"

Arthur tensed when the man turned to him and automatically he hissed. The man walked side ways that reminded Arthur of the crabs they hunted near the ocean with one hand out and wide eyes. this idiot would be missing his hand- wait.

This could be his key for getting out of here! All he had to do was play dumb. Let them believe he bonded with his 'master'. It was a sure way to living. Telling himself to relax and play dumb Arthur looked at the hand and then back at the human.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you."

Dear god this was going to be hard! Arthur wanted to bite those fingers off as the man continued to get closer to him. Hissing softly at him unlike before Arthur waited until the man was only a few feet in front of him. The man held of finger telling him to hold on a minute as the other humans watched.

The man took out a piece of meat. From the smell of it the meat must have been just cut and the man must have run over here knowing he would need meat. Arthur looked at the meat and then at the man who was holding it. It sickened him realized that the human was expecting him to eat the meat from the hand of the 'master'.

Swallowing his pride Arthur slowly inched forward and bite the meat and ate is quickly before retreated back to the rock. The cored awed at the man who fed the demon.

"See? Easy and effective."

'Little piss ant.' Arthur thought.

"Move back more please." The man said and then looked at Arthur. "Come here, boy. I won't hurt you."

'How I want to snap your neck.' Arthur moved a little closer to him, eyes flickering to the fire and then back at him.

"Come on, boy, come on, to me~"

'Bugger!'

Slowly Arthur got to the taller man a tensed when the man cupped his face. "Hiss…"

"I won't hurt you. It's okay."

'Play dumb, play dumb, play dumb!' Arthur blinked eyes going back to normal pupils.

"Amazing!" Some people said. "I can't believe it!" Other followed in.

"You see now how un-harmful this is?!" the man smiled. "Come with me, little demon and we will clean you up."

'Play…. Dumb…' Arthur said though he was tensed and felt heavy.

The man led him away and Arthur was about to take off in flight when he heard someone talking about demon hunters that were on the way here. Too many by the sound of the talk. Sure enough about ten hunters showed up and Arthur knew he would be stuck playing dumb for at least a week. Maybe Ivan or Alfred would come looking for him.

"Oh and just so you know, my name is Den. (Denmark)

'It will be a pleasure to snap your neck, Mr. Den~'

"Hm? I wonder if he can't talk."

After a few hours Arthur was lead from the crowed who tried to provoke him but poking him or jabbing him with sticks. When they go to the house he was little surprised that it was big. Trying not to roll his eyes he huffed a little cursing his luck about being caught but a high ranking human. He was lead inside and looked around. It smelled of all kinds of scents.

His hearing was keen so when he heard whispers on how he was walking around like a human he wanted to yell at them. However he had to remind himself to play dumb and he would get out of here sooner but that's when pick up a scent. It was singled out of everything else. Could this be? Yes, yes it was the scent of the demon hunter who long ago killed his brothers.

Though Arthur never got along well with the three I was no secret that at the end of their lives they hid him well. Oh yes, Arthur wanted revenge. Letting himself fall to the floor he almost vomited that he was going to start crawling around on the floor but the thirst for revenge was more than enough to make up for it.

Crawling to a door he could see that Den was following him and writing in a notebook? Great… that meant the man was studying him and looked over happy about it. Laying down on the floor Arthur said nothing. Maybe he could get away with being mute. The human walked around him a few times and Arthur closed his eyes.

"You must be tired… all the stuff must have scared you half to death."

Den watched the demon's breathing even out and then leaned down and picked him up and carried him to his room where he set him on a large pillow inside a cage. Cover it with a blanket he stepped out and locked it.

Green eyes snapped open and he bore his teeth.

* * *

"Don't move."

Gilbert growled angrily as a hand run through his hair. He hated this. Being petted like a dog. Tail wishing in anger he growled more through the gag. Suddenly he shivered and leaned against that hand petting him.

"Better, isn't it?" Ludwig said as he continued to pet that spot between the wings marks. "I need to train you soon and sell you. Although the King wants nothing to do with you, you will fetch a high price. Hm, or maybe I should keep you."

"Bastard! You and your human race thinking that your so much better than us! I hate- no stop!"

Ignoring him Ludwig continued as the demon fought to stay angry. To his shock something sharp bite down on his leg and he grunted and grabbed the demon's jaw forcing him to open his mouth to let go and looking at the little blood that seeped through.

"I'm surprised you pulled that."

"You shouldn't be!" Gilbert hissed. "You are trying to make me into a slave!"

"That's what demons are meant for. After all you have no soul."

"We have souls jackass! Humans are the ones without souls!"

"Be still." Ludwig said standing up and walking over to the table and picked something up.

Hissing Gilbert tried to yank the collar off his neck but was having trouble getting to budge. His writs hurt from being tied together and his tail was currently tied to his leg because he used it to knock over expensive vases making the humans mate go crazy in anger.

Suddenly he was pulled back and looked up to see just what the human was going to do when he froze in horror at the tool in the man's hands. He had seen and heard of the humans removing the two sharp teeth from them with that to keep them from biting but that was vital for a demon's survival.

"Nein, bitte!"

Ludwig froze for a minute at the sound of his native tongue being spoken. "What?"

"Don't pull out my teeth! I can't live if I can't hunt!"

"Did you speak in German?"

"Yes I did! I came from there to get away from humans like you but apparently it wasn't far enough!"

Ludwig lifted on the tool again.

"NEIN!"

"You do speak German. Hm, I miss hearing it."

"Then go back and leave me alone!"

The tool went up.

"NEIN!"

It lowered.

Gilbert breathed realized.

It went up.

"NEIN!"

It went down.

"…" Gulping Gilbert waited.

Up it went again.

"NEIN!"

Down.

"You're just messing with me now!"

"I want you to talk in German."

"Why the fuck should I- NEIN!"

Ludwig lowered it.

"Alright I'll talk in German just don't pull my teeth out!"

The tool was set aside.

"Sie sind ein schrecklicher Mensch, den ich hasse dich."

* * *

**I changed it to Germancest because I like it better for them.**

**Translation: You are a horrible human I hate you**


End file.
